Trauma Center: Second Opinion Failed
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: One author's idea of what happens when the world falls before one nurse's eyes. I think it could've been sadder... Warning: Character Deaths


Me: I hate school… the 4th Quarter is always the longest…

Leslie: If you don't get through it, you won't make it in the…

Me: Yeah, in the real world. Did you ever think that it's pointless? That we live for  
death?

Leslie: … Why are you asking about that?

Me: To set a depressing mood. People, if you fail Operation 6-4… well…

Leslie: (_looking through the game menu_) 6-4… the one where you operate on Dr. Stiles  
right?

Me: (_nods and dresses in black_)

Leslie: (_in black as well_) Huh?

Me: I don't own Trauma Center, Altus does, but failing the mission depends on you.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Second Opinion Failed

oOoOoOo

"_Quick! The Paraskevi is getting ready to burrow!"_

"_What?! Damn!"_

_The tapeworm GUILT disappeared into the heart. The vitals fell in an instant to zero and  
the pulse flat-lined. _

"_No!"_

_The operation on Derek Stiles… had failed._

"_No! NO! Derek!"_

"…_There's nothing we can do… close him up…"_

_Dr. Stiles' nurse had to be escorted from the room, but even then, she never would  
recover._

oOoOoOo

It was a darkening time as everyone stood in the cemetery in Angeles Bay. The clouds  
only reflected the mood, hanging high with a grey and ominous presence, letting a torrent  
of rain collapse upon the ground. Grass and sky were broken by a sea of black, all bowed  
before one plot. She couldn't watch but her eyes refused to look away, her body didn't  
want to move. Her tears blended in the rain, a tight lip keeping anyone and everyone else  
away.

They parted as she past, walking to the grave, a bundle of lilies in her arms. This was the  
last thing, after months of working together, she thought of doing… approaching…  
approaching… Angie shut her eyes, biting her lip as she stood before the grave, setting  
the flowers on the casket. She moved back as it started to disappear from view.

Sound was drowned out as she backed away, the priest's words falling to the Caduceus  
and Hope employees, some of his closest friends and various others. She turned her back  
at the sight, allowing her shoulders to quake as sobs racked her body. By the time she  
was done, everyone had left, the grave was set and her eyes became blank… Angie  
would never more be the same.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces_

Nothing appeared new at Caduceus, not even the doctor Sidney assigned her to. The  
glances everyone sent her were always the same except for her doctor's. Go figure… he  
was entirely new…

_Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Angie arrived earlier than before, appearing in a constant emotionless state. The only  
crack through the emotionless was the tear tracing down her face every time another  
patient was covered by the blanket. Fellow friends didn't know what to do.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression_

Dr. Kimishima had apparently left Caduceus Europe a few days after the operation, but  
this was the first Angie had heard about it. Everything just… tuned in and out like a  
faulty radio. She didn't feel hate to the former doctor… she'd tried her best…

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

The apartment room was left dark as she cried. She was hiding from the outside world,  
from everything that brought back his smiling face, his laugh, and his kind demeanor.  
The hospital was always where he proved himself to be a considerable surgeon, able to  
fight the seven strains of GUILT which later claimed his life.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_

Roses bedecked his grave now, the crimson locking into Angie's eyes. With her hands  
before her, she gazed at her pale wrists, but pulled back, mentally slapping herself for  
ever a thought… though… if she did, would he be there? She walked away, never  
noticing Tyler and Leslie rise from hiding, concerned.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very_

"Can we do anything about it?" Leslie asked. Chase shook his head, no smile adorning  
his face. "Derek was the only person who made her happy… I mean… he helped her  
through the shock of finding her dad working for Delphi… he saved her father from  
Savato… he probably affected her even more…" "Who are we kidding…?" Cybil sighed,  
"Angie fell in love… and watched him die before her eyes…"

_Mad World  
Mad world_

Three years passed, Angie was now 24 and still acting like a shell of her former self, if  
not, a little better. She started disciplining her doctor and verbally burning him for flirting  
when he had to work. Maybe a day's vacation was what she needed for now…

…but that could never hold true.

The day was marked without anyone's knowledge. She would be caught in an armed  
robbery, saving a small child's life… one shot to the heart was all it took. Fortunately,  
someone was waiting for her as she left the world behind.

oOoOoOo

Me: I didn't reach 1,000 words as I hoped… (_looks around_) Where's my person? Oh

well… Song is the remake of 'Mad World' sung by Gary Jules. Bye.

Final word count: 912


End file.
